I Will Always Protect You
by Selene Metis
Summary: Mako and Bolin never had the best childhood. Fighting for their lives on the streets, dealing with dangerous gangs, and meeting the Avatar are all events that have led up to this moment. No matter what happens next, the boys will always have each other. Baby!Mako and Baby!Bolin. Pre-finale.


"Bolin, let's go."

"Mako, what's going on?"

Mako grabbed his six-year-old brother's hand and dragged him to the front door. "Stay here," he commanded, running back to his room.

The young Firebender still couldn't comprehend what had happened not an hour earlier. At only eight years old, Mako had witnessed a mugger kill his parents. They had been on their way home from seeing a Pro-bending match, something that Mako had begged to see for months, when the mugger had cut them off from the mouth of an alley.

As Mako had kneeled over his father's body, the older man grabbed Mako by his collar. "Protect your brother, Mako. Protect him, and don't let anything happen to him. I'm so sorry we won't be there for you."

Just when he'd grabbed his father's red scarf, his mother began to speak, her voice constantly breaking. He desperately grabbed her hand, ignoring the blood pooling around his knees.

"I love you, Mako. I love you, and your brother. Don't ever give up on your dreams." He was still gripping her hand when her eyelids closed.

Holding onto his father's scarf like a lifeline, Mako had run home to find his brother asleep in an armchair, blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

"Mako, I'm scared." Bolin wailed.

Mako stood next to the sink, desperately trying to wash the blood from his hands and forearms. He had already changed his clothes, and had left the bloodstained garments in a pile on his floor.

The Firebender grabbed a few cans from the kitchen before yelling, "Just stay by the door!" He was answered with a loud sob.

Mako grabbed Bolin's winter coat, and filled a bag with as many cans as his tiny arms could carry. "Put this on," he commanded his brother, tossing the coat at him.

"Why?" Bolin asked, sniffling.

"Just do it!"

Bolin choked back a sob, but put his coat on regardless. Mako heaved his pack over his shoulder, tightened his scarf around his neck, and pulled Bolin's hand to lead him through the front door.

The older boy led them in the opposite direction from where their parents had been killed, towards the less populated sections of Republic City. There was no way Mako was going to see the bloody figures that had once been his parents.

He never looked back.

Mako finally let go of his brother's hand when they were in the middle of an alley. He dropped his bag and sat next to it, watching as Bolin sat right next to him.

"What are we doing here?" the little boy asked, holding on to his brother's arm.

Mako sighed, his eyes welling up. He didn't want to say this. He didn't want to have to explain to his young brother than they didn't have a family anymore, that they didn't have a home, and that this was their life now.

"Bolin," Mako began, wrapping his arm around his brother. "Bolin, I'm so sorry. Mom and dad, Bo," His voice broke as his tears began to fall freely. "Bolin, they're dead. Mom and dad are dead."

As sobs racked Mako's entire body, Bolin didn't say a word. Mako was finally able to calm down, and when he wiped the tear stains from his face, he turned to look at his brother.

"Mako," the little boy said, only a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Mako, can we keep it?"

Mako raised his eyebrows, looking to where Bolin was pointing. "Did you hear me, Bo?"

There was a long pause, but finally the Earthbender answered him. "Yes. But look what's here, Mako. A Fire Ferret!"

"Bolin-"

"Aw, c'mon Mako! He's so adorable. Momma would let me keep him." Bolin pouted, barely noticeable in the dark.

Mako yelled, "Well momma isn't here anymore!" When Bolin started sniffling again, Mako took a deep breath. "Alright, Bolin. You can keep the Fire Ferret." As Bolin's face spread into a huge grin, Mako knew that he'd be okay. Even if Bolin was still too young to fully understand what had happened, something like a Fire Ferret would be extremely good for him.

"I'm going to call you Pabu." Bolin whispered, picking up the creature. "We're going to be best friends."

* * *

A week later, they ran out of food.

The brother's were still hiding in the same alley as before, but every night since the food had run out, Mako would leave to try to find some more. He wasn't having a lot of luck.

The following night had Mako lighting a tiny fire to some twigs he had picked up outside their alley. Bolin was huddling into a few newspapers, trying to stay warm.

Mako could hear him crying, although he was trying to be as silent as possible.

They didn't have enough food. It had been months, but Mako hadn't been able to find more than a few small things from dumpsters around the City some nights. It was cold, too. One of the coldest winters in Republic City history.

"Why won't you light a bigger fire?" Bolin asked as they huddled together that night.

"I-I can't, Bo." He said as he handed Bolin a stale piece of bread.

"Why?"

Mako sighed, finally allowing his thoughts to drift back to _that _night. "Because, bro. It was a Firebender who killed our parents. I could have stopped him, but I stood there and did nothing. What if I end up like that man?" Mako said, his voice breaking. "I can't become a killer." Tears were falling freely now.

Bolin was silent. "Oh."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Mako jumped up, taking a fighting stance in front of his brother, who was slower to stand. Two figures emerged from the mouth of the alley, the tiny fire barely illuminating their faces.

There was a man, probably around Mako's dad's age, and a young boy, who didn't look much older than Mako himself.

"Shady Shin, how do you think we should handle this?" The man asked, a fire dancing in his palm and an evil gleam in his eyes.

The boy smiled, as if it was just a game to him. "Kill them."

"Stay back!" Mako cried, praying his voice would sound stronger than he felt.

"Ooh, we've got ourselves a fighter!" The man said, walking closer to the boys. It was an agonizing minute as he scrutinized the young boys, Shady Shin staying behind. "Tell you what." He said, putting out the flame. "If you come to work for us, we'll give you a place to stay."

"No." Mako said, staying in his stance.

"You won't have to work right away. You're too young for most of the things we do, but I'm sure you won't mind food. Or shelter." The man said, raising an eyebrow at the Firebender.

The young boy narrowed his eyes. "Whom do you work for, exactly?"

He smiled, and evil thing that glowed wickedly, "The Triple Threat Triads."

Mako dropped his arms, his mouth falling open slightly. Bolin whimpered behind him, clearly excited about the prospect of food. The older brother didn't know how to respond.

The Triple Threats were one of the worst gangs in the city, but here was a man willing to give them food and shelter. Mako glared at the ground, contemplating, clenching his hands into fists. Finally, he exhaled through his nose.

Squaring his body to face the man's, Mako nodded.

The man grinned, and gestured for the boys to follow them.

As they made their way through the alley, Mako put his hand on Bolin's shoulder. Pabu was asleep on the other. "Don't let anyone know you're an Earthbender." Mako whispered, only loud enough for his brother to hear.

* * *

"I'm getting out of here."

Shady Shin snorted, aiming a few punches towards the wall. The two boys were in one of the biggest rooms of the tunnels, but tonight it was abandoned.

"I'm serious, man. It's been almost ten years. Bolin and I can't stay here forever."

Mako was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Shady Shin stopped Firebending at the wall to stand in front of him.

Shady Shin shook his head. "No one ever gets out of here after they're recruited. You should have realized that by now."

Mako sighed, shaking his head. "Bolin still thinks I'm doing paperwork every night. How am I supposed to tell him that while he's helping in the kitchen, I'm terrorizing people on the streets? There's a reason why no one here knows we're benders."

The other boy laughed. "I thought that was because neither of you wanted to do chores." Mako couldn't help but laugh along with his friend.

Back when they had first moved into the tunnels with the Triple Threats, the older men had wanted to use the brothers for missions and work around the tunnels. But taking his brother's advice, Bolin had said he was a non-bender, and he was put on kitchen duty.

Mako had only ever told Shady Shin about his bending ability, and even though one of the leader's was his father, the boy had never told. Still, the Triple Threats had trained him, and as soon as he was old enough, had sent him on missions in the middle of the night.

"I have to get Bolin out of here, I can't let him spend his entire life underground." Mako said, frowning. "I'm leaving tonight."

The other boy's mouth dropped. "Tonight? How?"

"I've been mapping the tunnels for a few months now." Mako said, meeting the boy's disbelieving gaze. "I found a few secret areas that haven't been used for years. I asked Bolin to dig a maze through them. He thinks it's for mail." Mako chuckled darkly. "Just wait until he finds out what they're _really _for."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? My father will kill you if he finds out." Shady Shin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mako smiled, clasping his hand over his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. Bolin and I are going to get out of here, and you're going to lead the Triple Threats one day."

The older boy laughed slightly. "No way. There are tons of better benders in line for that title."

"You can take 'em."

"Sure." Suddenly, his smile dropped. "Good luck, man. I hope you don't die."

Mako raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to get my stuff. Can you distract the leaders tonight? I need to make sure we have at least a little time to escape."

"Of course. And hey, Mako, I'm going to miss you around here. There isn't anyone else our age in the Triads." He smiled sadly. "But you and your brother deserve a better life. Tell Bolin I said goodbye." Shady Shin said, and with one last sad smile, he exited through one of the tunnel openings.

Mako sighed. For years he had been dreaming of the day when he and Bolin would escape the Triads. But now? Now he was terrified. Even though Mako was working for one of the deadliest gangs in the city, they had still given the brother's a home and food when they needed it the most.

The Firebender walked out of the opposite door than Shady Shin had left from and made his way to the room he and Bolin shared. Quickly, Mako packed the few meager belongings they had. Bolin wouldn't be back until after dinner.

The hours seemed to stretch forever, but Bolin finally returned to the room. Now sixteen years old, the Earthbender was strong built, and even stronger willed.

"Mako, where were you at dinner? Shady Shin was making his 'special jokes' again," the boy said, still chuckling to himself.

"Bolin, get your jacket." Mako said calmly, putting his own jacket on.

Bolin raised his eyebrows, pausing in-between their cots. "Bro, I know it's fall again, but it's not that cold down here."

Mako glared at his brother. He was naïve. The Firebender still couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. "We're leaving."

"Why?" Bolin complained. "Shady Shin and I were going to hang out tonight."

"No. Shady Shin's going to distract everyone so we can get away. He says goodbye," Mako said, sighing. "We need to leave. Now."

Bolin pouted, but put his coat on, regardless. "Why are we leaving, Mako? Tell me, or I'm not going."

Mako glared at him again, put eventually sighed. "There's, uh, trouble in the ranks. It's going to escalate soon, and I don't want us to get caught in the middle of it." He lied, dropping his brother's gaze. "Now come on."

Mako grabbed his pack and led his brother through the tunnels. They got to one of the most secluded tunnels, and Mako motioned for Bolin to make an opening. They crawled into the opening, which was slightly large enough for both of them to stand in, before Mako turned to his brother.

"Do you remember all the moves I taught you?" Bolin nodded. "Good. They'll come in handy on the streets."

"What about you?" Bolin asked as Mako started to walk through the tunnel.

Mako raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop walking. "What about me?" he asked as Bolin fell in step behind him.

"Are you going to Firebend on the streets?"

"No."

Bolin sighed. "You can't blame yourself forever." Mako didn't answer; he only touched the scarf around his neck.

* * *

It took a few hours, but eventually Bolin's Earthbending revealed light. Just as Bolin helped his brother out of the tunnel, a loud voice rang out from below.

"They're gone! Search everywhere! The older one knows too much! If you find them, kill them on the spot!"

Bolin met Mako's anxious expression. "Do they-do they mean us? Do they mean you know too much?" His mouth fell open in shock.

_How can we hear them from here?_ Mako wondered. "Bolin, just close the tunnel." Bolin obliged, and just as the rock closed, the brothers heard a loud shout from the other side. It was closer than the last one.

"I think they're right there!" Mako yelled.

"How did they catch up so fast?"

Mako groaned, grabbing his pack from the ground. "Maybe there was another tunnel or something. But that's not the point. Run, Bo!"

"Wasn't that tunnel supposed to be for mail?"

"Bolin! Run!"

The brother's quickly left the alley, running through throngs of people. Mako knew the Triads didn't have any Earthbenders, so they would have a pretty decent head start.

Suddenly, a stream of fire was being shot at the boys from the mouth of another alley. Mako pushed Bolin to the side, before ducking under the fire. Bolin immediately began firing earth at the attacker, who had just jumped from the shadows, but Mako continued to dodge the barrages.

"Mako, please, Firebend!" Bolin shouted at him.

"No," Mako shouted back, aiming a kick at the person's chest. "You know I can't"

Bolin growled, flinging a heavier attack. "You're not like that man, Mako! You're controlled, and you know how to use your bending," Bolin shouted, his breathing heavy as he continued flinging rocks. "You haven't bent for almost ten years, but I'm sure you're still amazing. Now please, BEND!"

Mako glared at the ground, but dropped his bag. He didn't want to use his element. It was the element that had killed his parents. The element that had ruined his life forever. But Bolin needed him, and that took priority over everything else.

"_Protect your brother, Mako. Protect him, and don't let anything happen to him."_

Letting out a loud shout, Mako shot a fireball at their attacker. Before the man could register what had happened, Mako had him pinned against the wall by his neck. The younger boy was holding a flame at the attacker's face.

"Leave us alone." Mako growled, shoving his elbow into the man's neck.

He nodded furiously, his eyes wide with fright, and when Mako finally let him go, he ran as if there was no tomorrow.

Bolin ran up and embraced his brother. "Thank you, Mako."

"I'll always protect you, Bo." Mako said, returning the hug.

"Hey, kids. That wasn't a bad display of bending." Mako and Bolin whirled, both taking fighting stances. This new man, however, held up his hands in a show of surrender. "I'm being serious. Listen, I've got a Waterbending just begging to get onto a Pro-bending team. What do you kids think? Want to start a team?"

Be on a Pro-bending team? That was all Mako had ever wanted, it was everything Mako had dreamed about as a child. He even envisioned joining a team while underground. But he shook his head, trying to keep his priorities straight.

He couldn't just join something without knowing exactly what he was getting into. The last time he did that, he ended up becoming a 'messenger' for the Triads.

"What's the catch?" Mako asked, straightening up.

"No catch!" The man said, laughing. "You just win some games, for the money you know, and do some odd jobs around the arena. I'm sure that can get you guys enough to pay rent in the arena."

"Woah, woah, hold on a second." Bolin said, holding Pabu up in surprise. "We'll live at the arena?"

The man nodded, "Most likely in the attic."

Bolin looked at Mako with wide, pleading eyes. Finally, the Firebender nodded. "Alright. We'll make a team to stay in your attic. What is your name, anyway?"

"Excellent! And the names Toza, by the way. Now follow me."

* * *

"Mako, check out this view." Bolin said, staring out the window towards Air Temple Island. "Everything's going to get better now, bro."

Toza had showed them to their new home after introducing them to their new teammate, Hasook, but both had left as quickly as they had arrived.

"It's great, Bo." Mako said, dropping his bag on the couch. "What are we going to name our team?" he said absent-mindedly, sitting next to his bag. He still couldn't believe that they had their own apartment. After years of living on the streets and in tunnels, they finally had a place to call their own.

Bolin smiled to himself, scratching Pabu's head. "The Fire Ferrets."

"What?" Mako said, looking back at his brother.

"Our team name. The Fire Ferrets."

* * *

"_Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako."_

"_Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio."_

"_Come on Bolin, we're up."_

"… _Or I could meet him later."_

* * *

"_No, you're right. I'm a Waterbender. And a Firebender."_

"_Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."_

"_You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."_

"_Both are true."_

"_No… way. The _Avatar_!"_

* * *

"_Your best friend is a… polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment, city boy."_

* * *

"_I feel so safe with you."_

* * *

"_You know what I'm talking about, Pabu, I'm talking about _real_ love."_

* * *

"_No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is: as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."_

* * *

"_Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The New Team Avatar!"_

"_We got your back Korra and we can save the city. Together."_

"_Yeah, let's do it!"_

* * *

"_Try to chi-block that, fools!"_

* * *

"_I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming."_

* * *

"Mako, Bolin, are you guys alright?"

Korra's voice suddenly pulled the two boys out of the past. Their eyes met as the two girls turned around in front of them. They both looked concerned, but Asami dropped her gaze right away.

"Yeah," Mako said, trying to smile a little.

The group was making their way through the tunnels, following Gommu, and it reminded the brothers of the tunnels the Triad's used to live in.

Korra raised an eyebrow, but continued walking behind Gommu and Asami nonetheless.

"You thinking about it, too?" Bolin whispered, blocking his mouth to direct the sound at his brother.

Mako sighed, touching his scarf. "Yes. Everything that happened to us, all those years in the tunnels, its all led up to this."

Bolin smiled sadly. "I just hope we're ready."

"Even if we're not," Mako said, grasping his brother's shoulder, "We'll be there for each other, and we won't let anyone hurt the other. And we'll protect Asami and Korra, too."

Bolin laughed a little. "Something tells me they won't need a lot of protecting."

Mako smiled at his brother. No matter what happened in the next few days, they would always be brothers, and they would always protect each other.

* * *

Oops! Baby!Mako and Baby!Bolin through the ages.

...I kinda love this.


End file.
